


Cerca Trova

by idlenxvie



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenxvie/pseuds/idlenxvie
Summary: Minnie has been searching for her soulmate her whole life.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Side Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Cerca Trova

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage I am so sorry.

Minnie had always adored the idea of soulmates.

Just the idea of being able to spend your whole life with someone seemed completely unreal and yet at the same time, just so achievable. You see, whenever someone meets their soulmate, they would be able to see a timer that counted down the days to their soulmate’s death. No one knew how it worked exactly, but no one had questioned it ever since it was discovered, people too eager to find out how long they could spend with their one true love.

People like Minnie.

Since the day her parents had explained to the concept of soulmates to her, Minnie had sworn that she would find who her soulmate was; her head filled with daydreams of what she imagined what their life together would be like. Would they still live in Thailand? Would they move abroad? Would they have children? The future seemed so uncertain and yet so tantalizing.

And then they moved to Korea.

The move was a huge shock for a sixteen-year-old Minnie, who didn’t receive the news till much later, and the fit she had thrown was enormous. She couldn’t bear to leave behind all her friends and she would certainly miss her extended family to death. 

Most of all, she couldn’t bear to part with the faceless stranger who could have possibly been her soulmate. Well, she would never know as the plane took off the tarmac runway and began its flight to the unknown land which Minnie dreaded so much.

Korea was somewhat of a culture shock for Minnie. Being surrounded by strange faces in a strange land where barely anyone spoke a single word of your language was in a way, alienating for Minnie. Eventually, she had learnt enough of the language to be able to hold basic conversations with her teachers and a few of her classmates, the ones that would talk to her at least, but the culture in Korea was something she had never been able to have a full grasp on. 

She noted that in Korea, there was a much greater emphasis on finding your soulmate, most people having begun their quest to find their soulmate at ages as young as ten years old. Minnie didn’t judge, even if she didn’t understand why, she just tried her best to fit in with the rest of her classmates and hand in her homework punctually. Even if she couldn’t understand the homework or her classmates half the time.

Enter Seo Soojin.

The girl was the first proper friend Minnie had made living in Korea. Patient and sweet, Soojin had offered to tutor Minnie in Korean till Minnie had become more confident in the language, and even after Minnie had become more fluent in the language, she still sat with her during lunch and accompanied her on the bus rides home from school; and for once, since she had moved to Korea, Minnie felt right at home.

♦♦♦

“Hey Soojin, what do you think about soulmates?” Minnie had asked one day, causing Soojin to snap the book she was reading shut.

“Personally, I never believed in them. My parents weren’t soulmates and they told me that they had never bothered searching for their soulmates, so I just never saw the need to.” Soojin said as Minnie pressed her lips together tightly, as if in deep thought while she nodded.

“What if you do meet your soulmate though?” 

“Well, when I meet them- if I meet them- I’ll probably be happy, like everyone else,” Soojin said as she looked at Minnie, her doe-like eyes boring right into Minnie’s soul, effectively stripping it down to it’s rawest form, making Minnie shift uncomfortably underneath her gaze as Soojin asked her question.

“What about you?”

“Well yeah, I do believe in soulmates. I guess I haven’t really paid much heed to actively searching for them. Perhaps I should, right?” She said with a dry laugh as Soojin placed a hand on her shoulder, her smile full of affection.

“You’ll meet them once the time is right. Fate always finds a way.” She said as Minnie laughed, swatting at Soojin’s hand on her shoulder.

“Awfully profound words for a sixteen-year-old.”

“You forget that my dad’s a philosophy professor.”

“And yet your humanities still suck ass.”

At this, Soojin had abandoned the book she was reading and leapt on top of Minnie as the Thai girl let out a loud screech of laughter as Soojin began to mercilessly tickle her, poking at her ribs and her sides as Minnie begged for her to stop through shrieks of laughter and tears.

♦♦♦

Fast forward five years later, and Minnie still had not found her soulmate. She had taken two years off before starting university to travel the world, partially to develop some sense of independence, partially an excuse to look her soulmate; whom she was convinced was lurking out there, somewhere in the world. 

Unfortunately, this round-the-world manhunt for her soulmate had not been successful whatsoever, seeing as no one she met had that timer on their wrist, ticking down the days they had left to live.

Now twenty one and jetlagged beyond the point of exhaustion, Minnie collapsed on the couch of her and Soojin’s shared apartment as she left her luggage standing in the hallway, her jacket smelling of cheap airline food and vomit from when her seatmate’s baby had decided to throw up on her.

“Look, I know you’re tired, but please get off the couch before Shuhua starts yelling at you for making her favourite cushion smell like baby puke,” Soojin said, taking a seat next to Minnie’s limp body.

“So? She can stay mad about it. I’m not inclined to care at the moment.” Minnie said, her face muffled by the plush material of the couch as she visualized Soojin’s very loud and very energetic soulmate screeching at her at trying to pull Minnie off the couch.

“Min, I’m sure your bed is much more comfortable than this couch. What do you say we get up, get you showered, changed, and get some sleep? Your first day of class is tomorrow and I’m sure you don’t want your professor’s first impression of you to be ‘hungover kid who walks in one hour late.’” Soojin said as Minnie laboriously peeled herself off the couch, her headache feeling at though someone was driving a nail into her head as she shuffled into her bedroom for a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts before making her way to the bathroom and allowing the cold water of the shower to wake her up slightly, hoping it would alleviate her headache.

_Tomorrow’s my first day._

Minnie let out a dry laugh as she reached for the shampoo bottle.

♦♦♦

The first day was remarkably uneventful. 

Minnie honestly didn’t know what she was expecting. She wasn’t in the police academy like Soyeon, her major wasn’t as hands-on as Soojin’s marine biology or Shuhua and Yuqi’s aerospace engineering majors. 

Turns out, law wasn’t as fun as she thought it would actually be.

As she made her way to the library to drop off a book that Soojin had asked her to help return and borrow a few of her own, Minnie took in the sights of the university, not completely unlike how a child would take in their surroundings, she almost didn’t notice the girl in front of her, and the two collided with a thud as the book flew out of Minnie’s hand.

“Lord, I am so clumsy,” The stranger said as she got to her feet and brushed herself off before offering her hand to Minnie, who accepted it with a sheepish smile.

“So sorry, I’m not usually this clumsy. Cho Miyeon, by the way.” She said as she threw Minnie a dazzling grin, causing the Thai girl’s heart to skip a few beats as she placed the book into her bag for safekeeping.

“Ah, no problem. I’m Minnie Nicha Yontararak. But please just call me Minnie.” She said, trying to keep her voice even as she looked over Miyeon’s face. She was beautiful, but not in the way Shuhua’s cold, almost royal visuals seemed to serve, nor in the cute and youthful manner Yuqi’s looks served or the air of charisma and confidence that hung around Soojin and Soyeon. No, Miyeon’s beauty was ethereal, almost as if the hands of the gods had sculpted her personally. Fatal and yet somehow extremely warm, Minnie could gaze into those eyes forever.

“Hi… Are you gonna stop staring at me?” Miyeon’s voice startled Minnie out of her reverie as she looked down and saw that she was still holding onto Miyeon’s hand. Cheeks and ears scarlet, Minnie moved to break her hold on Miyeon’s wrist but not before noticing the faint numbers on Miyeon’s wrist. 

Hold on… It couldn’t possibly be.

_She couldn’t possibly be._

“What are you looking at…” Miyeon asked, her eyes following Minnie’s gaze, but not before her eyes drifted towards the numbers on Minnie’s wrist.

“You know how only soulmates can see a countdown timer that will tell them when their soulmate will die?” Minnie asked as she looked at the very faint numbers on Miyeon’s wrist.

“Yes?” 

“Well, hi there. I think I’m your soulmate.” Minnie said as Miyeon looked at her with shock and relief in her eyes. At least she wasn’t seeing things either.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we met huh?” She said as she laughed shakily, unsure of what else to say.

“Right! I mean, not just for the countdown thing, but,” Minnie said, beginning to ramble as Miyeon let out an adorable sounding chuckle, causing Minnie to stop momentarily and look at Miyeon, a smile stretching across her face involuntarily.

“I’m so happy I finally met you. I’ve been searching all over the globe for you.” Minnie said as Miyeon looked down shyly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m so glad to finally get to know you,” Minnie said in excitement as Miyeon looked up and into her eyes, Miyeon’s own eyes twinkling with happiness.

“I’m so excited to get to know you too.” 

A sudden thought then occurred to Minnie at that moment.

“Oh, what does my timer say, by the way?” She asked as Miyeon looked at her with apprehension.

“Are you sure you wanna know? I mean, I don’t know if I’d want to.” 

“Yes. Yes, I wanna know.” Minnie said insistently as Miyeon shrugged and looked down at Minnie’s wrist.

“Woah! That is a _big_ number,” She said before pulling out her phone and punching in some numbers in the calculator application.

“You have eighty-six years left to live!” Miyeon exclaimed as Minnie looked at her, eyes widened in shock.

“Eighty-six? I’m going to be over a hundred.” She said as she looked at the number on Miyeon’s phone calculator. It seemed almost unreal.

“That is amazing, you can do so much with your life!” 

“Hey, do you wanna know what yours is?” Minnie asked as Miyeon hissed apprehensively.

“I don’t know if I wanna know…” She said as Minnie looked at her with beckoning eyes, palms outstretched.

“Come on, let me see. Please?” Minnie’s eyes looked so pitiful and so sad, Miyeon just couldn’t say no. Sighing, she placed her wrist into Minnie’s hands as she turned away.

Smiling in triumph, Minnie looked at the numbers on Miyeon’s wrist and at once, she felt whatever joy she felt earlier slowly slip away as a cold, numbing feeling settled over her heart like a chill.

“What is it? It’s not bad, is it? I mean, don’t tell me I’m going to die tomorrow…” Miyeon said, her tone joking and lighthearted, but the undertone of fear not unmissed by Minnie’s hearing. Swallowing her saliva, Minnie spoke in a shaking voice.

“You have two years left to live.” 

Miyeon felt the world around her shatter like glass. Two years? It couldn’t be possible. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, yet all she could stutter out was a simple,

“What?” 

“Nah, I’m just kidding. You have eighty!” Minnie said as Miyeon let out a sigh of relief before pushing Minnie playfully.

“Don’t _scare_ me like that!” She said as Minnie let out a chuckle at Miyeon’s response. “Oh my god, my heart was about to stop. This is great though! It means we get to spend eighty years together…” Minnie had stopped listening to whatever Miyeon was saying, absentmindedly agreeing as her eyes drifted back to the number on Miyeon’s wrist.

**_730 days._ **


End file.
